


Mission Accomplished

by butiknewhim



Category: DC - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim





	Mission Accomplished

The sound of the bedroom door being locked followed by two different set of footsteps made a shiver run down your spine. The air in the room suddenly felt colder against your naked body. You pulled at the handcuffs around your wrists, making the headboard of the bed creak with every tug. 

“No, no, no.” A deep British accent came out of the man who whispered in your ear. His hot breath against your cold skin made you flinch. You didn’t know the man was that close to you. “Sorry, darling. Didn’t mean to scare you. You can’t see anything with that blindfold on, can you?”

“This pretty little spy thinks getting away from us will be as easy as tugging at the handcuffs.” You heard another voice at the foot of the bed followed by light dancing of fingertips against your ankle. You bent your legs to the side and pulled your feet closer to you on the bed. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You tried to be as convincing as possible, but the chuckles after that proved it didn’t work on them.

“I’m going to be very clear. Just tell us who sent you and we’ll let you go.” The British man answered. You wished they could see you roll your eyes behind the blindfold. 

“You can both go to hell.” You hissed, moments later you felt a strong hand wrap around your neck, thumb and finger pressing tightly against your skin, blocking your airway. 

“Listen,” the British man sat down next to you, making the bed shift on your left, “don’t think I already forgot when you walked into that bar in that red dress an hour ago and started flirting with me out of nowhere. You moved on after I refused to give in and kept flirting with all my men here too. The only reason I think-”

“Henry, look.” The other man said out loud. You were taken by surprise, what could have possibly been so interesting that made the whole room go silent? A rough finger from your right circled your already-hardened nipple. “She likes it.” 

 _Fuck_.

“You like being choked? Hm, I think I figured out another way to make you talk.” Henry said in amusement. His hand let go of your neck as he shifted in the bed. 

“Drink up.” You felt the still, un-named man press the rim of a glass against your lips. 

You wanted to decline but your throat felt so dry, you had to risk it and hope the glass was filled with water. You opened your mouth and took the cold liquid in. Bourbon. The few ice cubes in the glass hit your lips, you tried to fit one in your mouth but the man took it away. Suddenly, the cold ice began to circle your nipple.

“You like it when Sebastian plays with you, princess?” Henry whispered in your ear, now laying down beside you. He reached over to grab an ice cube from the glass and traced it along your neck down to the valley between your breasts and down your stomach. 

“I’m still not going to talk.” You smirked. “You’re just wasting your time.”

“She didn’t say no,” Sebastian said. 

Henry traced the ice cube to your navel, watching your stomach quickly rise and fall with every breath. After, switching his cube from one nipple to the other, Sebastian looked over his shoulder and saw your legs still tight together. His right hand traced a wet trail the ice had left on your body until his hand slid between your thighs and pulled them apart. Henry slid the ice between your folds to which you reacted with your back arching. 

“Amazing,” Henry whispered. He stood from the bed and seemed to search for something in the corner of the room. Sebastian focused on you, he brought his lips down to your nipple and mimicked the ice cube’s moves. 

Your jaw dropped and let out a small moan, instantly regretted making such noise. You tried to remember what Sebastian looked like at the bar to at least have an idea of what this looked like without a blindfold. The small brush of his mustache on your breast as he switched sides helped with the process of elimination of the men you had tried to seduce earlier. He was definitely the handsome one with the buzzcut. 

The small buzzing noise was barely audible and caught you completely by surprise as it was placed on your clit. 

“Oh my god,” You gasped, hips instantly stuttering forward towards the machine. Sebastian felt a small pinch of jealousy towards Henry as he stole your attention. Sebastian’s teeth lightly pinched your nipple and tugged on it. You threw your head back with a moan and Sebastian smiled in triumph, but Henry didn’t stop with the vibrator. 

“Give me a name, sweetheart. Who sent you?” He asked. You were reminded of the reason you were here in the first place, cursing yourself for believing it was all a sweet dream where it was all pleasure and not business. 

“Not a chance.” You smiled. Did they really think you would give up a name? you clearly didn’t want this to end. He pressed it harder against you, sliding it down your folds then up to your clit again.

“Fine,” Sebastian said, standing up from the bed to join Henry at the end, nudging him to remove the vibrator. “You won’t mind if I do this then.”  He bent down and licked one thick stripe up your folds, your thighs clasped around his head as his tongue continued to work wonders around your clit and beard rubbing against your inner thighs. 

“Yes, oh yes!” You gasped. “Please don’t stop. I-I’m going to-” 

“If you want to come, you’re going to have to give us a name,” Sebastian said, pulling away from you.

“Son of a bitch,” You huffed, trying to make the fire building inside of you go away, it wasn’t letting you think straight. 

“By the way, you taste delicious,” Sebastian’s fingers spread you open, looking at your glistening pussy before slightly dipping the tip of his fingers in your hole, teasing you. “So wet for me. But I want more.”

“I want to get a taste too, love.” Henry joined in. “I haven’t gotten to taste you yet.”

“I think she has to be on the edge again in order to give us a name,” Sebastian said. “Maybe it’s time to take the blindfold off.”

Your heart pounded against your chest. Moments later, the blindfold loosens up around your head until it fell from your eyes. Sebastian grinned, towering above you, naked. You looked at the edge of the bed to see Henry, also naked, between your legs ready to devour you. 

“Go ahead, Henry. Add some fingers while you’re at it.” Sebastian nodded. Henry lowered his mouth down on you, his sweet tongue taking his time circling around your clit.  Two of Henry’s fingers entered you, setting a brutal pace, making you pinch your eyes shut.

“Choke her,” Henry spoke before going back down on you. Sebastian’s hand wrapped around your neck as he locked eyes with you. You whimpered, keeping your eyes on him. He couldn’t help himself and he leaned down to kiss you. His tongue dipping into your mouth. Henry added an extra finger and it seemed to do it for you because you pulled away from Sebastian’s kiss.

“Richard. I work for Richard. He sent me here to spy on both of you. Now uncuff me and fuck me.” You panted. Sebastian desperately removed the cuffs from your wrists and pulled you to him, placing you down on the bed as he entered his length into you. 

There was no holding back, you moaned and screamed his name as he thrusted into you without mercy.  Henry crawled over on the bed to pin you down on the bed as Sebastian had his way with you. You reached up to grab Henry and pulled him down for an upside down kiss. 

Sebastian hitched your leg up on his shoulder as he thrusted deeper into you, hitting your g-spot. Your kisses with Henry were opened mouthed as you tried to warn Sebastian of your release. Your walls clenched around him, his climax triggered yours and he fell on top of you, catching his breath.

Henry nudged Sebastian to move as it was his turn. He wrapped his arms around you, laying both of you sideways on the bed. Your leg was held in the air by Henry as he entered you. You were still quite sensitive from the climax you had just come down from. Henry’s thick member sliding wonderfully inside of you. Sebastian moved in front of you, reaching down to play with your clit as Henry thrusted into you. You took turns kissing both men as you neared your second climax of the night. Henry emptied himself inside of you as you reached cloud nine. Henry pulled out, your pussy leaking both his and Sebastian’s come along with your own. 

The three of you tried to catch your breaths on the bed. After a few minutes, you stood up, oddly walking across the room. You reached for your dress and started giggling to yourself, which caught both men by surprise.

Before they could ask anything, you spoke.

“I don’t work for Richard, I work for Derek.” Sebastian and Henry’s eyes widened as they recognized the name. You slid your dress on and placed your arms through the shoulder straps. “He sent me down here to introduce myself to the team, and I must say this was a hell of a welcoming party. I hope this isn’t the last.”

“It won’t be.” Both men said in unison.


End file.
